


All Our Days

by AngelWithAStory



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hospitals, Major Character Injury, Post-Canon, Taiyang-centric, spoilers for s03e11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR RWBY S3E11 </p><p>How cruel did a world have to be to force its children to grow up so fast. How cruel was it that its children were forced to grow up so fast and most of them died so young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Our Days

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a RWBY fic in _xiao long _but I really really wanted to write this after the newest ep so I'm sorry in advance.__
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> _Also I really really wish we get to see Taiyang all modelled and animated this volume (which is unlikely) because how can he be in the realm of okay with any of this going on right now at Beacon????_  
>  _

The room was quiet now.

It wasn’t just a short while before. Not when Blake had stumbled up to the group, bleeding and carrying Yang in her arms. Not when Weiss had screamed and Blake had collapsed. Not when another team (team Season? Something like that) had burst into the hospital ward that was already overflowing with injuries.

Not when their leader had shouted that they needed help, Blake propped up on his back and bleeding all over his clean white shirt, or when the largest of the group had to wade through people as he carried Yang protectively, ignoring the blood that dripped onto the floor through the strip of white fabric that was far too thin to stem the bleeding.

Not when Weiss shouted when someone tried to tell her to leave. Not when the other teams that had followed them protested being forced to leave.

It wasn’t quiet when Qrow and Taiyang barrelled into the room, both of them out of breath and frantic. Nor was it peaceful when Taiyang looked up and saw Ruby standing in the doorway of the hospital wing, tears pouring down her face. He barely caught her as she collapsed and all he could do was hold her tightly as she cried and muttered something about a penny and how this was the worst day ever.

Taiyang had carried his youngest daughter over to her sister’s bedside and Ruby almost broke down again when she saw Blake in the next bed, Weiss asleep in the chair and her pale hand on the sheets beside Blake. He made sure to sit so he could watch both beds, feeling that maybe it would reassure Ruby if she could keep an eye on her team.

Qrow had tried to comfort Ruby, promising her that both of them would be fine, and how this would only make Yang stronger. Neither of the men were sure if it worked but Ruby seemed to calm down after a while.

She insisted on staying close to her father, afraid that something else might happen to someone she loved if she wasn’t there. Ruby stayed curled up on her father’s lap like she used to do when she was much younger and Taiyang kept his arms around her like he did when she was young and was afraid of the imaginary Grimm under her bed.

(He remembered one day when he and Summer had walked into their room and found Ruby wrapped in a blanket on her bed, fast asleep while Yang was sat, barely keeping her eyes open, saying that she was there to fight off the evil Grimm. Summer had laughed and scooped Yang up into her arms, telling her it was their job to fight off the evil Grimm.)

He watched Yang just _breathe_ for a long time, reminding himself over and over that both his girls were _alive_ . They were _okay_. He didn’t lose them too.

Taiyang looked over at the rest of his daughter’s team and wondered what would have happened if they hadn’t been there. He looked at the dark haired faunus and the sleeping heiress and was struck with how _young_ they looked at that moment. They looked too young to have that many scars; to have these many demons.

Qrow had already left, going to help defend the ‘ _safe zone_ ’ that had been set up. Taiyang watched as he carefully wrapped a blanket around Weiss’ shoulders and made him promise to call him on his scroll if _anything_ happened with the girls. It was only after Qrow glanced at Ruby and probably had the same thought Taiyang did, that Qrow left to go do his duty.

It must have been early morning by this point and Ruby had long since fallen asleep. Taiyang pulled her cape around her, remembering how excited she was when Taiyang had gifted her it. One of Ruby’s hands gripped his shirt and Taiyang gently propped her up a bit more and adjusted his grip so he was holding her a bit more securely.

Various members of the other Beacon teams and that other team (that Taiyang had learned was team SSSN) had come by for a couple hours until the orderlies had forced them to go to the great hall to get some sleep.

“You’ve done your jobs.” One of the doctors had told them, an older lady with small fangs that peeked out over her bottom lip. “Now, _please_ , give yourselves a break and get some rest. Your friends will still be here in the morning. I promise.”

Taiyang watched them leave, some of them holding each other or with their arms around their friends for comfort and remembered how many times he had done that as a Huntsman in training. How many friends he had seen wrapped in bandages and nonresponsive.

His arms tightened around Ruby and he turned to look back at his daughter. The rest of the hospital ward was as quiet as it could get in the chaos, save for the sounds of breathing and soft snores and people bustling around to save them.

Occasionally, the doors would open and someone else would be brought in, in dire need of medical attention. Everytime the doors opened, Taiyang would look up, afraid it would be someone he knew. One time he looked up and saw a lanky green-haired man being propped up by a much shorter and fatter man, who’s voice was loud in the quiet room. The shorter man was saying that he needed help, that his friend had caught a claw in his back.

From all that his daughters had told him about their teachers and what happened last semester, Taiyang just prayed that he would make it through.

A little before dawn, he felt someone walk up behind him and stop beside the bed Yang was lying in. He didn’t need to look to see who it was, so he kept his eyes on his daughters.

“If you have anything to do with this-”

“I just came here to see if she was dead.” The newcomer snapped, her voice harsh and defensive. Taiyang still refused to look at her. “What’s a Schnee doing here?” She demanded.

“Weiss is their team mate.” Taiyang said bluntly, but he kept an edge to his voice. “You should leave.”

He didn’t expect a response, nor did he want one, so he was surprised when he saw her lean forwards and place a single, red feather on the end of Yang’s bed. Taiyang didn’t look at her as she left through a portal. He’d seen her leave to many times; he knew what it looked like.

Ruby shifted in her sleep and rolled her head against her father’s chest, almost burying her face into the crook of his shoulder. He remembered how she would do that as a baby, when she was nothing more than big silver eyes, fluffy red hair and giggles. How she always looked so young and peaceful when she was asleep. How she still did.

How cruel did a world have to be to force its children to grow up so fast. How cruel was it that its children were forced to grow up so fast and most of them died so young.

Taiyang glanced out one of the large windows and saw the first break of dawn. Footsteps walked up to them and he saw Qrow slouching in a chair beside him, looking worse for wear and _tired_. More tired than Taiyang had seen him in a long time.  

“Have you slept?” Qrow asked, his voice scratchy. Taiyang just shook his head, his gaze going between all four of the girls. He felt like he had a responsibility to them all now in the new light of day.

Qrow sighed and sat up straighter in his chair.

“Get some sleep, Tai. I’ll watch over the girls for you.” He said, resting his weapon along the floor so it was still in reach but out of the way.

Taiyang nodded and shifted in the chair so he was a bit more comfortable. He held Ruby tighter in his arms and finally allowed his head to grow heavy. His head rested against Ruby’s and her hair tickled his cheek. Taiyang looked at his girls one last time before his eyes slipped shut and the much-needed sleep took over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry but I needed to get it out my system
> 
> I'm [private-doughnut](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to be emotional about RWBY with me
> 
> (there are a few hidden details in this fic that I'm sure no one will get but oh well)


End file.
